The untold stories of Ouran
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Welcome to the Ouran hospital. A place where the sexy host club members are doctors! However there getting the crazist cases. From a man with his member stuck in an oven to a women who thinks her liver is cursed. Parody of untold stories of the er. Accepting ocs. Read for more details. Rated M for bloob, craziness, swearing, and people vomiting on doctors.
1. Chapter 1

"OMG kyoya! Were doctors!" Tamaki cheered as he looked at his doctors coat. "Yea i can see that." Kyoya sighed as he watched the rest of the host club fiddle with there coats.

Yoshio finally agreed to give Kyoya the company. But on one condition. His friends had to be doctors to but if they made a mockery of the Ohtori name then Kyoya would get in trouble. They also always had to get the wierdest cases.

The club members looked aroud in shock at the crazy pationts and cases around them. A crazy bride, a guy with a knife in his back,and so much more. "Here we go." Kyoya sighed.

And that is the begining of the untold stories of Ouran. Acepting ocs HOWEVER, only if youve seen "Untold stories of the E.R" If so then send a pm of your oc and the case from the show they had. Bye-ni! 


	2. Wax thorns

Doctor Tamaki Souh walked down the halls of the hospital and smiled kindly at Doctor Haruhi Fujioka who was sitting at the desk reading a magizine. "Hey Haruhi, whatcha looking at?" He asked as he walked over. "Oh just a new wax brand. Its supposed to be really good." Tamaki rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of, "girls and there beuty products."

Suddenly they could hear the heartbreaking sound of a little girl screaming. A man and a women ran in, the man holding his daughter in his arms. "We need a doctor!" the women cried. Tamaki immedeatly ran over and grimnced at what he saw. The little girl had cactus thorns all over her body. "What happened?" he asked as he helped get the girl on the bed without hurting her which was not easy.

"She was running downhill and fell in a cactus garden." the women sobbed."Alright, name and age please?" "Her name is Eva and shes 6." Tamaki nodded and looked over the girl. This was not going to be easy. There were big and small thorns and they were all over her body.

Haruhi then walked in to help out. "Oh geez." she sighed as the girl continued to scream. "Well lets see if we can get some of the bigger ones out first." Tamaki suggested and Haruhi nodded in agrement. Tamaki slowly and carefully started removing the large thorns but every time he did the girl would shriek. Tamaki ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed. This was definetly not working.

He scratched his chin in thoght for a second before he had an idea. "Mabye if we put her to sleep with some anasetia then we could pull them out quicker." "Great idea senpai." Then Tamaki turned to the parents. "Hi there, im Dr. Souh and i'll be taking care of your daughter. Now I need to know is she alergic to any kind of medication?" Her parents both shook there head. "Good, now what im planning to do is put her under-" "No!" they both said.

TAMAKI POV

When they were so quick to turn down the offer I was thinking that mabye a family member had died while under or something like that. Well now what?

NORMAL

"We can not have our daughter go under, please!" the woman begged. "As you wish ma'am." Tamaki sighed. He looked at the girl who was now just whimpering in fear and pain. "Dont worry Eva. You'll be alright." her father promised. "Haruhi, can you pass me some tweezers?" he asked. Haruhi nodded and handed him a pair. Tamaki then proceed to slowly pull out the thorns which made Eva scream.

Tamaki set down the tweezers, now feeling very frustrated. But just then another idea formed in his head. "Haruhi, grab me some tape." Haruhi raised an eyebrow at his strange request. "Why?" "You'll see." Haruhi shrugged then ran to the utility closet. Soon she arrived and produced a roll of tape. "Thank you." Both the parents and Haruhi looked very confused at this.

"If I'm correct then I can simply pull then off like hair. So that's why I need tape." Then Tamaki gently placed a strip of tape on Eva's arm. "Now Eva this will only hurt for a little second." he promised. "You can do it baby." her father said as he held her hand. "Okay one...two..THREE!" At three tamaki yanked off the tape and the girl let out an ear-piercing scream and a wail.

Tamaki looked at the tape and sighed in frustration. The tape was completely clean. "Man I really thought that would work." Suddenly he remembered something. He ran to thetreks where Haruhi was earlier and came back with her magazine. "Haruhi I need you to go to the store and get me some of this wax." he said, pointing at the wax she had been looking at earlier.

Haruhi nodded and then ran off. About half an hour later she came back with the wax he asked for. "Thank you very much." he said as he began to spread the warm, sticky liquid on the girls arm. Then he placed a waxing strip on her arm. Everyone held there breth with anticipation as he smoothed it down then got ready to pull. "One...two...THREE!" and again he yanked off the strip earning another scream.

He looked at the strip and a big smile spread on his face. The strip was covered in thorns. Everyone smiled with excitement. It was working. Everyone except Eva that is. "Eva your going to be better really soon!" the mother cheered as Tamaki got another strip ready. After many pulls and screams it was finally over. The thorns were out. Tamaki helped the girl wash up and got her prepped to go home.

As she walked down the hall he ran up to her and stopped her. "Eva I have a little something for you." he then produced a little stuffed rabbit from behind his back. Eva smiled and accepted the small gift. "Thank you dr. Souh." she said with a smile. Her parents smiled and thanked him as well. "Come on Eva, let's go get some ice cream." her parents said. "Yay!" Eva cheered. As her and her parents walked off Tamaki watched then with a smile. Another happy customer.

Haruhi approached him. "I guess women's beauty products aren't silly after all hmm?" she said with a smirk.


End file.
